


Day 11 - Fashion

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Mr. Damocles says Marc can't wear a dress to the school dance. Marinette is petty.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Day 11 - Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @hrt365 on tik tok  
> Specifically this one  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJuYRef1/

Marc and Marinette were talking in hushed voices, discussing plans for the upcoming school dance.

“Do...you think you could make me a dress?” Marc nervously asked, pulling at his sleeves. Marinette beamed.

“If you want to, of course!”

Marc shyly smiled back at his cousin, glad she was accepting and not thinking it was weird for a boy to wear a dress.

“I shall think not!” Both teens jumped at the sound of their principal’s booming voice. Mr. Damocles’ brow furrowed as he glared at them, “You will not wear a dress to the school dance! Not while I’m supervising whoever walks in! You are a boy!”

He walked away, huffing at the thought of someone breaking gender clothing norms.

Marc shrank into himself, “I guess not then.”

Marinette felt a fire ignite inside of her, “Marc, if you want to wear a dress to the dance, you _ will _ . I’m not letting him stop you!” 

She pulled out her sketchbook, scribbling down notes for the outfit she was making Marc, “Alright, so here’s what we’re gonna do…”

\---

Marc and Marinette stood in front of the entrance to the school, rigid under Mr. Damocles’ judging glare at them. He coughed, straightening up, “I see you have dropped the sheer foolishness that was wearing a dress to prom, Marc. Although I had hoped you’d show up in something more formal than a vest and shorts.”

Marc shuffled uncomfortably, one hand's fingers tapping on the black vest he was wearing that seemed to puff up off his figure while the others tugged on the choker around his neck. Marinette smiled, although anyone looking closely could see it was forced, grabbing her cousin by the shoulders and gliding past the principal into the school. They kept walking, throwing glances behind them to make sure he wasn’t looking at them before breaking down into fits of laughter. 

“I can’t believe that worked,” Marc wheezed out. 

Marinette giggled, eyes sparkling, “Come on, let’s go show Nathaniel!”

\---

Nathaniel looked up as an ecstatic Marinette bounded up to him, pulling along Marc behind her. He looked his boyfriend up and down. Not that the outfit was bad! It was just… unexpectedly informal. 

Marinette grinned, “Don’t worry. The outfit isn’t done yet.” Marc shuffled nervously behind her. The artist tilted his head in confusion. They didn’t seem to have any other clothes in a bag or otherwise.

Marc stepped forward, moving his hands upward to pull apart the vest. Before Nathaniel could question anything, the writer began to spin, the vest opening upwards into a poofy teal skirt. Marc, now adorned in a white t-shirt and the aforementioned skirt, did a small curtsy, blush dusted across his cheeks.

Nathaniel simply stared at his boyfriend, mouth agape. He swallowed, “You look good. Like  _ really _ good. Like  _ wow _ , Marc.” He stood up, walking over to Marc, grabbing his hands in his own. “You’re amazing. Gorgeous. A lot more adjectives I can’t think of at the moment.”

Marc giggled, head leaning down a little, which Nathaniel took as his cue to kiss the other on the cheek. 

“Marc Anciel!” Both boys jolted away from each other at the loud shout. The three standing there turned to Mr. Damocles who stormed up to them. “I specifically told you to-”

“But, you were the one who let us in, Mr. Damocles,” Marinette said, “Why are you stopping us now?”

He sputtered, cheeks turning red in a mixture of embarrassment and indignation. Mr. Damocles did a motion akin to a bird ruffling its feathers. His mouth flew open, most likely to start yelling at them. However, his lecture was paused by the whispers of the student body and staff around them.

“Is he really telling someone what they can’t wear to a dance? I mean, it’s within school dress code, right Mrs. Mendeleiev?”

“Right. I can’t fathom at all why he’s upset.”

“Jeez, always knew he wasn’t progressive.”

“Why is he being so rude to Marc?”

“Did you see the transformation?! Omg, she went through all the effort to trick him! So admirable!”

“I think you need to check your definition of admirable…”

The principal glared at Marc before storming away.

“I really hope that doesn’t result in an akuma,” Marinette mumbled under her breath.

Nathaniel shrugged. He turned to his boyfriend, extending a hand, “Well. It’s a school dance. Shall we… you know… dance?”

Marc smiled, accepting the hand, “We shall.”

They glided off towards the dance floor, Marinette beaming, happy her cousin and his boyfriend were similarly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to put this whoops  
> But here's some drawings for this day  
> https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/634527478875127808/some-drawings-for-nathmarc-november-day-11


End file.
